


come a long long way

by daturana



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Banter, Dead Money, Drabble, F/F, Female Courier - Freeform, Femslash, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, Idiot Courier, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:45:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8872672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daturana/pseuds/daturana
Summary: The courier is playing tunes on their Pip-boy and Veronica is damn sure she knows exactly who's on the other end. She begs the courier to take her with them and find the source.





	

The courier was mindlessly adjusting the dials on her Pip-boy when Veronica Santangelo grabbed her by the wrist and pressed her face against the screen. She didn't see anything but radio waves, but the squiggly lines moving up and down hypnotized her. She glanced up to face her friend. Six was dazed from the green tint of the Pip-boy (and, likely, from a hit of Jet not that long ago). Veronica softened her grip, but didn't dare let go. The sandy desert was yellow no longer.  
She’d been following the fool since she picked her up from the 188. So far, she liked Six. As she’d bombard her with awful puns, she’d just sit there and take it (unlike a certain somebody by the name of Ramos).

"Whatcha listenin’ to?"

The courier shook her off and shrugged, "Dunno. Nice ambiance, though."

“You’re something else.” Veronica gave the idiot a look of disbelief. She had no idea why some things were stored in her brain and others weren’t. Probably would be a good thing to hit up Linda Shuler whenever they made it back to the bunker.

"I think I know that voice.” Veronica let go of Six – only to slip her hand in hers. "C'mon."  
"We got stuff to do, though.”  
"Oh, please, when did you care about _‘stuff’_? Far as I know, you just wanna go fuck Fisto again.”

Six answered with the smuggest smirk this side of the Mojave. “Yeah… you’re right.”  
“Have I ever told ya I loved ya, Six?” Veronica chuckled and leaned her arm awkwardly on the courier's shoulder. She squinted one eye shut while poorly estimating the distance they needed to travel. “Whaddya think about a scavenger hunt?”

The courier gave a two-finger salute (if Veronica didn’t think she could love her more, then, boy, was she out of her mind).  
Six stared ahead with the blankest look and Veronica, again, blamed it on the trauma of getting shot not once, but twice, in the head. "So, where are we again?" It was rhetorical, an effort on Veronica's part to help jog Six's brain cells.

"Uh, Nipton."  
"Nice try." she smiled, pulling down Boone's First Recon beret over their face. "No Roman folk and no crucifix, just a dino. This is Novac. The other N."  
"How much do we gotta go?" the courier played with the map's zoom controls, while pretending to help figure it out.  
"It's getting stronger East, I think? Let's continue till we get near Nipton."  
"Gotcha."

As the courier munched on some Fancy Lads snack cakes, a trail of crumbs followed. Veronica couldn’t stop sneaking glances at their face. She couldn't place when her companion had whipped out the snacks, but she didn't think about it. The looping of the broadcast and the courier off-beat hum were all that mattered.

“Hey, at least leave some for me.”

The courier smiled, offering an oddly-shaped half she had just taken a bite of a few seconds before. Veronica scooped up the falling apart cake in two cupped hands, sucking the creamy center off her now sticky fingers.

"You know, now you can find your way home. I hope you don't mind roaches, though."

Six just smiled.  



End file.
